The present invention relates to a system for defining and making prismatic wooden panels designed to be assembled to form furniture units.
At present, the sector relating to the production and sale, whether direct or indirect, of furniture consisting of assemblies of pluralities of wooden panels follows construction philosophies designed to permit a high output of panels of standard sizes and colours so as to provide purchasers with modular units that can be assembled in different configurations according to furnishing requirements.
This standardization arose principally to enable optimum use to be made of known panel making lines consisting of a series of high-output automatic machines (also called "transfer" machines by persons skilled in the trade) such as, for example, panel saws, sanders, edge banders and drilling machines.
The need to standardize production, however, presents a number of disadvantages. One disadvantage is the high warehouse costs which the manufacturer must sustain in order to have a ready supply of panels to be able to offer customers a full range of construction solutions and colours at all times. Another disadvantage is the difficulty of dealing promptly with requests for customized furniture designs and colours at costs comparable to the cost of standard production.